


Stressed Out

by keepthekettleon



Series: ShHiatus Bingo Prompts (Team Red) [12]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Exhaustion, Gen, Gifset, Sleep Deprivation, Stressed Alec Lightwood, Twentyone Pilots - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 06:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14396352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepthekettleon/pseuds/keepthekettleon
Summary: ShHiatus Bingo (Team Red)Square: Sleep Deprivation/ExhaustionWish we could turn back timeto the good old daysWhen our momma sang us to sleepbut now we're stressed out





	Stressed Out

**Author's Note:**

> [Gifset can be found on tumblr](https://et-umbra-sumus.tumblr.com/post/173169953259/sometimes-a-certain-smell-will-take-me-back-to)


End file.
